Extra Credit!
by Lolita Chick Love
Summary: Amu, a shameless slut, is failing school. Her teacher, Nikaidou, tells her that he'll give her an A on one condition: she shows up after school for a private "extra-credit session" with him. Multi-chapter. Warning- continuous LEMONS and rated M!


Hey everyone, some of the people who reviewed my other fanfic 'Utau's Special Assignment' demanded another teacher + student lemon so here it is:

"Himamori, I need to talk to you."

"Yes?" Amu, a "cool and spicy" middle school girl looked up to see her clumsy teacher, Nikaidou.

"It appears to me that you haven't been doing too well in my class," He responded, shuffling through a folder full of papers. "Your current grade is 63%."

"What?" Amu burst out, almost immediately. "How could I be failing school?"

"Take it easy!" Nikaidou stuttered in response, dropping his cluttered manila folder. "If you stay after school today for a bit, I'll help you raise your grade."

"Alright, but it better be a high grade," Amu retorted. After her teacher returned to his desk and began to shuffle through papers again, her eyes returned to the clock. There was less than ten minutes remaining of school, so she continued with her schoolwork.

Some time passed and then Amu was interrupted again. A crumpled up note had been thrown onto her desk. Amu glanced to the pink haired girl who sat next to her and opened the note-

_What was that about? ~Nadeshko_

Amu scribbled a response, telling Nadeshko about her failing grade and how she had to stay afterschool.

_That sucks, but you can still come to my b-day party, right? ~Nadeshko_

_Yeah, it starts at four and ends at seven right-Amu_

_Yup, so you'll come?-Nadeshko_

Amu's pencil was poised over the paper, about to reply, when the dismissal bell rang. While the other students filed out of the classroom, Amu gave Nadeshko a 'yes' and then walked up to her Nikaidou's desk.

"Are you ready, Amu?" Nikaidou asked and Amu could only nod in reply. While everyone else would be partying at Nadeshko's she would be doing extra practice math problems and completing more boring worksheets.

Or at least that's what she thought.

"So, ummm… Let's just step into my office? That way we won't be disturbed by other teachers who might walk in." Nikaidou led her to a messy room. Amongst the couch, desk, and table lay crumpled papers and files.

"So what do you want to work on?" Nikaidou asked, attempting to straighten a huge pile of papers lying on his desk.

"I don't want to do boring school work. It's plain uncool," Amu responded stubbornly.

"I see… We could do something else, but you'll have to swear not to tell a soul and you'll have to do this everyday right after school here and then come by my house at seven," Nikaidou proposed, hesitantly. "Would you like to that?"

"Yeah, as long as it's not boring schoolwork," Amu replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Trust me, it won't be. It's just going to count as some extra-credit that I'll add to your grade. Based on how well you do, I'll determine the extra credit, alright?" Nikaidou asked Amu, who just nodded in return.

Suddenly, Nikaidou picked Amu up and firmly pressed his lips against hers.

"What are you doing?" Amu screeched, struggling to break free from his grip.

"Extra-credit," Nikaidou answered simply. "If you keep resisting like this Himamori, your grade won't change."

"Oh, I see how it is…" Amu purred seductively, pulling Nikaidou's head towards hers and locking her lips onto his. When they finally broke apart from each other, Nikaidou gently laid Amu down on the couch and got on top of her.

As his lips brushed against hers once more, Amu slowly slid down her school skirt and brought Nikaidou's fingers down to her bright red thong. Nikaidou fingered the thong for a while, and then began to peel it off and finger her pretty pink pussy and finger that. As his fingers began to prod deeper and harder, Amu began to unzip Nikaidou's pants.

"Himamori, it's 4. This extra-help session is now over," Nikaidou interrupted, pushing Amu off him. "Now remember, come to my house at seven or no extra-credit, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah Nikaidou-sensei," Amu rolled her eyes as she pulled up her skirt and marched out of the room.


End file.
